


If Only We Had More Time(And If We Did, Let Me Spend It With You)

by AnUnimportantCollectionOfAtoms, Damit_Zeus51



Category: Peppa Pig (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Daddy Pig sucks, Daddy pig is homophobic, Drama, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fuck this shit i’m out, Love, Minor Original Character(s), OCs - Freeform, Peppa Pig (Cartoon) - Freeform, Peppa Pig fic, Peppa pig is a lesbian, Romance, Soap Opera, Suzy Sheep is a lesbian, Tragedy, hep me, idk how to tag, lol, minor OCs - Freeform, nobody knows who the prince is, pobodys nerfect, some spelling mistakes here and there lol, soup opera, star-crossed lovers, the prince of England is a mystery, they're not that important don't worry, this is some spicy tea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnimportantCollectionOfAtoms/pseuds/AnUnimportantCollectionOfAtoms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damit_Zeus51/pseuds/Damit_Zeus51
Summary: “The course of true love never did run smooth.” - A Midsummer Night’s DreamPeppa Pig has never related so much to a quote as now. Her relationship with her childhood friend, Suzy Sheep, has remained a secret from her parents. But now, her future with Suzy seems doomed after her father announces that they have arranged a marriage between her and the mysterious Prince of England. Will she and Suzy find a way to be together when everything seems to be tearing them apart?(Co-written with my good friend AnUnimportantCollectionOfAtoms, this story is also over on FanFiction.net on their account, go check them out!)
Relationships: Peppa Pig/Suzy Sheep(Peppa Pig)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello there everyone and welcome to a land of gayness and literate animals. Go subscribe to Damit_Zeus51 if you haven’t already. Wash your hands and have a good day/night :)
> 
> ———————————————
> 
> So this is my little scribble, hi, hello, how’s the Mrs, now go check out my friend AnUnimportantCollectionOfAtoms, this is an order, and yeah, enjoy

On one lovely, sunny, British morning, Peppa woke up in her twin bed and stretched with a slight yawn. She had almost a million texts from her secret girlfriend, Suzy. Oh Suzy, the love of her life. 

“Peppa,” her mother called. “Could you come downstairs?” she snorted. “We have something to tell you.”

She sighed, getting up and sitting at the table where Mommy Pig and Daddy Pig were waiting.

“Peppa,” her mother began. “We have made a decision-”

“You will be married to the Prince,” Daddy Pig cut her off.

Everything in that moment stopped. Did she hear him right? No, that couldn’t be.

“B-but that must be illegal,” she said. “I’m an adult, am I not? You can’t decide who I marry.”

“Yes I very much can Peppa, because you are my daughter, and you are only 21, and as long as you live under my roof, you will live by my rules!”

“That’s not fair!!!” 

“Don’t try and tell me what’s fair Peppa; This is my house and I will not have my daughter marry some common dog!!!!!” 

Peppa silenced the storm of retorts she was thinking of. “When will the wedding be?” she snorted quietly.

“In one month,” Mommy Pig said, with pain in her eyes as she looked at Peppa. “Later today or tomorrow, we shall have to have you fitted for dresses, and you will be educated on proper court etiquette. You will be becoming a princess, after all.”

Peppa nodded and went back to her room, throwing herself onto her bed and trying not to  
be overwhelmed.

She didn’t know how much time had passed - minutes, hours? - before Mommy Pig came to check on her.

“It will be alright, Peppa,” she said. “My marriage to your father was arranged, you know. We didn’t even meet each other before the ceremony.”

Peppa didn’t give her a response. She hadn’t known that, but now that she did, many things seemed to make sense. There was always a sort of tension between her parents, and whenever one of them mentioned something from their past, before they were married, the other never seemed to have heard of it before.

“It might not be what you want, but you will still be able to see Suzy. You will still live here, in England. You will simply be in the palace.”

Does she know about Suzy? Peppa thought.

“The prince likely won’t want anything to do with you. He told us he just needs a wife for his public appearance. Besides the occasional dinner or meeting, you will have your days to yourself. And Suzy will likely be allowed to accompany you as a lady-in-waiting.”

“But...but what about later? He’s...he’s going to require an heir to the throne, isn’t he,” Peppa snorted softly.

Mommy Pig sighed, “Let’s not think too far into the future for now Peppa, I know this is all a lot to take in, for now let’s think about what we have to do today,” Mommy Pig presented Peppa with a list, “Here we have all the things we need to do as of this week, dress shopping and fittings, picking out flowers, lessons in court etiquette, etc.”

As she scanned the list, Peppa felt her eyes begin to burn. There has to be something we can do, she thought. All of this was absolutely outrageous, how could they expect her to just marry someone she hadn’t even met before.

“Why me? Out of all the pigs in England, why does it have to be me?”

“Peppa...this is just the way things are, you should be happy, to live a life of luxury for the rest of your life. Think on the bright side of things sweetie.”

“I want to marry for love,” she said, already planning to text Suzy later so they could plot a way to stop this.

“I’m so sorry Peppa, truly there is nothing I can do...” Mommy Pig took a shaky breath, attempting to pull Peppa into a hug only to be pushed away.

“Please go. I...need some time to think.” Peppa said, turning away to face the wall.

“Alright then…” Mommy Pig hesitated, then slowly got up from her spot next to Peppa, preceding to leave the room. 

Peppa pulled out her phone, filling Suzy in on what had happened. 

“Peppa, I honestly can’t believe this, oh Peppa, my sweet Peppa, you know I will always love you, no matter what happens” Suzy said.

“My dearest Suzy, I swear that I will find a way out of this. You must come with me to the palace as a lady-in-waiting- then, perhaps, we will find a way to escape this dreadful mess.” she vowed.

“How Peppa, how on earth do you plan to escape this, He’s the bloody Prince, Peppa you could be killed for this.”

“I don’t care,” she proclaimed, being sure to stay quiet so her parents wouldn’t hear. “I’d rather die than marry someone who isn’t you.”

“But I don’t want you to die, whether you are with me or not, Peppa you are too important to me, maybe…” a near silent sob escaped Suzy’s mouth, “ maybe, it would be best for you, if we didn’t see each other anymore.”

“No. We shall simply have to make sure that our plan works,” Peppa said fiercely.

“Peppa, I love you with everything that I am, but the thought of you risking your own life to be with me, I..I… can’t bear the thought… Peppa-“

“Suzy, please. We have to try.”

“And what if we do succeed, then we would be living a lie for the rest of our lives, Peppa, could you really live like that?” 

“How is it living a lie to be with the one you love?” she pleaded.

“I don’t know Peppa, I need some time to think…”

“Alright,” she sighed.

“Goodbye Peppa, I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Goodbye,” she said, hanging up.

Peppa fell back into her bed, tears silently streaming down her face. Her parents couldn’t hear her sobs, no, that would be unbearable, but what about this entire situation is bearable, she thought. She had to think of a plan, a plan to get her and Suzy out of this nightmare. But nothing at all came to mind, her entire brain was empty of ideas, how was she going to pull off something of this magnitude?

Where could they even go? Nowhere in England would be safe from the prince’s search. Every citizen would turn them in on sight, and they’d be right back where they started, if not dead or imprisoned. They would have to go to a different country, one where they could be married. Perhaps France, or the United States. Yet both those countries were allies of England, there would be nothing stopping them from finding out who they were and alert the prince of their whereabouts. 

They would have to find some way of hiding their identities, or settling in a sparsely populated area. But immigrating legally would be difficult at best, and illegally crossing the border would be dangerous. 

Peppa sighed, maybe Suzy was right, maybe they would lead better lives apart. No, she thought, I will never give up on true love, no matter the cost, I will find a way.

She frowned as her phone started ringing. She didn’t recognize the number, but picked it up despite an odd feeling in her stomach that something was wrong.

“Hello?”

She was replied to with a long, regal snort. 

“Hello there, Peppa, it’s your brother, George.”


	2. Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain, giggles, pink roses
> 
> Peppa receives a call from a shadow from her past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, we have updated, idk what else to say
> 
> Also posted on fan fiction.net

“Peppa, it’s your brother, George.”

“George!?” she exclaimed. “But how? I saw the body- you were dead!”

“You were told a lie, Peppa. The truth had to be kept secret. I will not tell you what has come to pass, nor shall I tell you why I am only now speaking to you. But you must know that I am alive.”

“But- but George! Why? Please, how is it that you are speaking to me? Whose body did the police find?! Why now?” Peppa tried to keep her voice quiet so that Mommy and Daddy Pig would not hear, but she wanted nothing more than to shout.

“I must go now. Goodbye, Peppa.” There was a click and before she could say anything, he had hung up.

She stared at her phone screen, looking but not seeing as tears streamed down her face. She had mourned her brother, come to terms with his death and moved on. And now...now he had brought all of the painful memories back.

Peppa remembered the day it had happened. She had just turned eighteen a week ago. Then, that night, the police had knocked on their door and brought them to the station. They had seen the mutilated body of a pig, and it was pronounced as George. They had said it was likely a murder, as the bloody marks could only have been made by someone hacking into him with an axe. The funeral was a somber affair, the casket left closed. There was no way to work the magic required to make him look presentable. Peppa had been left without a feeling of closure, as the killer was never found.

Barely thinking, she dialed the number that George had called from into her phone.

“We’re sorry. The number you have dialed does not exi-”

She hung up and breathed in shakily. 

Peppa didn’t know what to do. Should she tell Suzy? How would she be able to explain without sounding insane? And what if that wasn’t George at all, but someone playing a cruel trick? No. She could not tell anyone. Not yet.

She looked outside, surprised that it was already dark. Peppa resolved to go to sleep. Perhaps everything would be better in the morning. 

When she woke up, she had hoped to realize that the events of yesterday were nothing more than a bad dream. However, when she went downstairs, Mommy Pig was sitting at the table and looking through pictures of bouquets, the morning sun shining through the kitchen window.

“Good morning, my dear. I hope that you are feeling better today.”

Peppa closed her eyes, breathed deeply, and nodded. She would have to play along until she could find a way out.

“Yes, I am,” she snorted softly.

Her mother smiled.

“Good. We have a lot to do today. You must choose a preliminary design for your bouquet, dress, and veil. Of course, there will be stylists reviewing your choices and deciding whether to implement them or not in the final product. Do not worry. I am sure you will be able to negotiate with them. You will be their future Duchess, after all.” Mommy Pig said, somehow managing to smile while talking.

Peppa sat down and was handed a stack of drawings and photographs.

“These are a small selection of the choices for your bouquet. You may begin looking through these while I make breakfast.”

She nodded, sighing internally and resigning herself to a long day of looking through flowers. This “small selection” must have been over 100 designs. Really, it was just a bouquet.

She spent the day struggling to decide between hundreds of flowers, her headache gradually worsening with each new one Peppa was presented with. Daddy Pig made no appearance, even when his work was supposed to be over. She didn’t ask Mommy Pig where he was.

Peppa’s eyes then fell on an arrangement that sparked her interest, pink roses. It was a fairly simple arrangement by itself, an assortment of pink roses with small white flowers giving the bouquet a small accent to it, but to Peppa the roses spoke to her, they seemed to sing a song of a different time, one long past. Her hand caressed the photo, rain, giggles, roses. Pink roses, white wool. Suzy. 

Peppa clenched her fist, Suzy’s favorite flowers were roses, pink roses. Her heart ached, but in that moment she had decided which bouquet she wanted.

Peppa’s phone rang.

“May I go answer this? It’s Suzy,” she said. Her mother nodded and she ran off to her room, shutting the door behind her before answering.

“Hello, Suzy,” Peppa said. She recalled their conversation yesterday and could only hope that Suzy had decided to attempt to escape with her, for Peppa would be lost without her.

“Hello, Peppa. I’ve thought about everything, and I’ve come to the conclusion that we must escape. Whatever awaits us must be better than an unhappy life, separated from each other.”

“Oh, Suzy...I must ask, are you sure?”

“Peppa, I have never been more sure of anything in my life. Now, tell me what has happened since we last spoke.”

She filled Suzy in, neglecting to mention the phone call as she debated whether to tell her or not. Finally, she sniffed, having gotten dangerously close to tears, and sighed.

“My brother, he’s alive, he called me yesterday,” she said.

“George!?” Suzy exclaimed. “But how is that possible?”

Peppa shook her head, knowing that Suzy couldn’t see her. “I don’t know, and he refused to tell me. He simply said that his death was faked, and that it is only now important for me to be aware of it. I don’t even know if it was truly him.”

“That is quite dodgy,” Suzy said. “Strange that he called now, isn’t it?”

“What do you mean? Do you think it might be related?”

“I don’t know, but it is odd. Perhaps he found out about the wedding and wished to not give you a bloody heart attack if he attends.”

“Perhaps,” Peppa hummed.

“Speaking of which, do you know when you’ll be meeting the prince?”

She sighed. “No, though I’m assuming it’ll be at the wedding or only shortly before.”

“It’s strange, I’ve never heard anything of the prince before. Have you?”

Peppa thought back to everything she knew of the royal family. She frowned as she realized that before her engagement was announced, she had never heard of the prince, she only remembered the princess, Penelope Pig.

“No, I haven’t. I wasn’t even aware that there was a prince.”

“I wonder whether it was your parents or the prince to arrange the marriage. After all, if it were your parents, they’d have to know of the prince, and if it weren’t, the prince would have to know your parents.”

“I suppose I’ll find out eventually how it was arranged.”

“Yes,” Suzy said. “Oh, I must go now, Peppa. I shall speak with you again soon.”

“Goodbye, Suzy,” Peppa said, hanging up with a click.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damit_Zeus51 and I say hi :) Remember to stay safe, wash your hands, and wear a mask.

Peppa sighed as she was presented with another dress. At least this one didn’t have too long of a train; only a measly meter when compared to some of the longer ones.

They were, of course, all white. When she had asked whether she would be allowed to choose the color of her dress, she was met with horrified stares and cries of, “But tradition!”

She was handed a pair of heels, put them on, and walked back out into the room where her stylist, Ms. Rat, and mother were waiting.

Peppa knew that they would be showering her with compliments, but there would always be just one thing wrong. The first one wasn’t flattering enough, the second, too plain, and the third was simply not befitting of her new social status.

The heels were probably the worst part, though. A hundred different pairs, all made without even a thought of comfort or her ability to walk. After Peppa had fallen and nearly given herself a concussion, they had given her an hour long lesson on how to walk. She still stumbled, but she could manage well enough.

“Oh, this one is lovely,” Mommy Pig snorted. “Don’t you think so, Ms. Rat?”

“Yes, perfect. What do you think, Mademoiselle Pig?”, her thick French accent cut through the dress shop. Her words were sharp yet managed to hold onto the flowery sound characteristic of her nationality. 

Peppa looked at the wall of mirrors. This one was the best that she had seen so far. It was still gaudy, but she could manage, and the heels that went with it were probably the least painful that she’d get.

She nodded.

“I shall have this one.”

“Magnifique,” Ms. Rat clapped her paws together and Peppa went back to the fitting rooms to change. “Now, I believe it is time for your next appointment, yes?” she asked Mommy Pig.

Mommy Pig nodded and pulled out a lengthy schedule.

Peppa returned and Mommy Pig stood to go.

“Yes. Now it’s time to select the doilies for the tables at the reception.” Mommy Pig snorted, adjusting her reading glasses.

“Ooh, how exciting! Unfortunately though, Mademoiselle Pig, I do have some unfortunate news. The pink roses you selected will not work.”

Peppa frowned, turning her attention to the rat in front of her.

“What do you mean?”

Ms. Rat pulled a folder of pictures from her bag, showing them to Peppa.

“As you can see, Mademoiselle Pig, the color of the roses that you selected clashes with both the venue and you. It cannot be done. You may have the same roses in a different color. Perhaps a nice red or yellow?”

“No. This is my wedding and I have the right to choose my own bloody flowers.” Peppa glared at her.

Ms. Rat sighed. “I am truly sorry, Mademoiselle Pig, but it simply won’t do. You could have them in a paler, near-white pink, however, the shade that you selected is far too bright.”

Peppa’s voice raised and she gripped her purse tightly. “I am not negotiating. You will get me these roses and that is fi-”

She was cut off by a flash of light, accompanied by a click. She looked at the window and her gaze was met with a crowd of reporters and photographers, fighting for photos through the glass. They were yelling, shouting things at her that she couldn’t understand.

“Thank you for your help, Ms. Rat, but we must be going. I shall call you and arrange a time where we can come back to this.” Mommy Pig said, flashing an apologetic smile and ushering Peppa through the door.

Peppa squinted through the flashing lights as Mommy Pig led her to the car. It was a dark blue, completely nondescript and specially chosen to be an inconspicuous getaway for them in this event.

She opened the door and flopped into the backseat, grateful for the slightly tinted windows. Mommy Pig sat on the other side and tapped the glass that divided them and the driver. They sped away, leaving the crowd behind them.

\---

Peppa climbed into bed, turning off the lamp and yawning.

She heard a knock on her door and groaned.

“Come in,” she called.

She was expecting Mommy Pig, or even Daddy Pig, coming to give her a lecture on doing her duty and rising to the task at hand. She blinked, squinting at the figure backlit in the doorway.

“Rebecca? How did you get in here- are you okay?” Peppa said, turning on her lamp and sitting on the side of her bed. She patted the space next to her.

Rebecca stumbled over, holding a bottle. As she got closer, Peppa noted that it was nearly empty, though it would have been filled with rum judging from the label.

She frowned, taking in Rebecca’s appearance.

“Are you drunk?”

Rebecca Rabbit looked offended and took a sip, nearly falling over in the process.

“No, just a little tipsy mate,” she slurred.

Peppa sighed and took the bottle from her, placing it on her nightstand.

“Rebecca, what are you doing here?”


	4. The Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peppa goes to pick out her dress for the special day.

Peppa sighed as she was presented with another dress. At least this one didn’t have too long of a train; only a measly meter when compared to some of the longer ones.

They were, of course, all white. When she had asked whether she would be allowed to choose the color of her dress, she was met with horrified stares and cries of, “But tradition!”

She was handed a pair of heels, put them on, and walked back out into the room where her stylist, Ms. Rat, and mother were waiting.

Peppa knew that they would be showering her with compliments, but there would always be just one thing wrong. The first one wasn’t flattering enough, the second, too plain, and the third was simply not befitting of her new social status.

The heels were probably the worst part, though. A hundred different pairs, all made without even a thought of comfort or her ability to walk. After Peppa had fallen and nearly given herself a concussion, they had given her an hour long lesson on how to walk. She still stumbled, but she could manage well enough.

“Oh, this one is lovely,” Mommy Pig snorted. “Don’t you think so, Ms. Rat?”

“Yes, perfect. What do you think, Mademoiselle Pig?”, her thick French accent cut through the dress shop. Her words were sharp yet managed to hold onto the flowery sound characteristic of her nationality. 

Peppa looked at the wall of mirrors. This one was the best that she had seen so far. It was still gaudy, but she could manage, and the heels that went with it were probably the least painful that she’d get.

She nodded.

“I shall have this one.”

“Magnifique,” Ms. Rat clapped her paws together and Peppa went back to the fitting rooms to change. “Now, I believe it is time for your next appointment, yes?” she asked Mommy Pig.

Mommy Pig nodded and pulled out a lengthy schedule.

Peppa returned and Mommy Pig stood to go.

“Yes. Now it’s time to select the doilies for the tables at the reception.” Mommy Pig snorted, adjusting her reading glasses.

“Ooh, how exciting! Unfortunately though, Mademoiselle Pig, I do have some unfortunate news. The pink roses you selected will not work.”

Peppa frowned, turning her attention to the rat in front of her.

“What do you mean?”

Ms. Rat pulled a folder of pictures from her bag, showing them to Peppa.

“As you can see, Mademoiselle Pig, the color of the roses that you selected clashes with both the venue and you. It cannot be done. You may have the same roses in a different color. Perhaps a nice red or yellow?”

“No. This is my wedding and I have the right to choose my own bloody flowers.” Peppa glared at her.

Ms. Rat sighed. “I am truly sorry, Mademoiselle Pig, but it simply won’t do. You could have them in a paler, near-white pink, however, the shade that you selected is far too bright.”

Peppa’s voice raised and she gripped her purse tightly. “I am not negotiating. You will get me these roses and that is fi-”

She was cut off by a flash of light, accompanied by a click. She looked at the window and her gaze was met with a crowd of reporters and photographers, fighting for photos through the glass. They were yelling, shouting things at her that she couldn’t understand.

“Thank you for your help, Ms. Rat, but we must be going. I shall call you and arrange a time where we can come back to this.” Mommy Pig said, flashing an apologetic smile and ushering Peppa through the door.

Peppa squinted through the flashing lights as Mommy Pig led her to the car. It was a dark blue, completely nondescript and specially chosen to be an inconspicuous getaway for them in this event.

She opened the door and flopped into the backseat, grateful for the slightly tinted windows. Mommy Pig sat on the other side and tapped the glass that divided them and the driver. They sped away, leaving the crowd behind them.

\---

Peppa climbed into bed, turning off the lamp and yawning.

She heard a knock on her door and groaned.

“Come in,” she called.

She was expecting Mommy Pig, or even Daddy Pig, coming to give her a lecture on doing her duty and rising to the task at hand. She blinked, squinting at the figure backlit in the doorway.

“Rebecca? How did you get in here- are you okay?” Peppa said, turning on her lamp and sitting on the side of her bed. She patted the space next to her.

Rebecca stumbled over, holding a bottle. As she got closer, Peppa noted that it was nearly empty, though it would have been filled with rum judging from the label.

She frowned, taking in Rebecca’s appearance.

“Are you drunk?”

Rebecca Rabbit looked offended and took a sip, nearly falling over in the process.

“No, just a little tipsy mate,” she slurred.

Peppa sighed and took the bottle from her, placing it on her nightstand.

“Rebecca, what are you doing here?”

\---End of Chapter 3---


End file.
